Main Page
Welcome to the Your personal page for Sekirei information that anyone can edit (How to help) Sekirei (セキレイ, lit. Wagtail) is a Japanese ecchi manga series by Sakurako Gokurakuin aimed at young men. Originally starting serialization in the seinen magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix twice a month, on the first and third Friday (first issue in June 2005). An anime adaptation produced by Seven Arcs and directed by Keizō Kusakawa was aired in Japan between July and September 2008. Plot In Tokyo in the year 2020, Minato Sahashi has failed the college entrance exam twice, is awkward around women, and unemployed. Growing up, he could never stand up to his mother or little sister, a trend that continues to this day. In reality, Minato is extremely intelligent, yet his inability to cope under pressure results in his constant failure. As a result he has been branded an idiot and loser by many. One day, Minato meets a girl named Musubi, who literally falls from the sky. Minato soon learns that she is one of 'Sekirei' and he is her 'Ashikabi', human with special genes that allows them to "wing" (ie. form a contract with) Sekirei. This binds the Sekirei to him and allows them to use their full power in the elimination battle with other Sekirei. Made up of cute girls, buxom women, and bishōnen, the Sekirei fight in a dangerous and sometimes deadly competition (also known as "The Game" or "Sekirei Plan") organized by Minaka Hiroto, chairman and founder of the mysterious and powerful MBI Corporation. Minato soon learns that being the partner of a beautiful girl is not all fun and games, especially when he discovers that an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei partner - and that's where the real trouble starts. We currently have articles. You can help out by editing one of the articles in this wikia. ; Categories * Sekirei * Ashikabi * MBI * Disciplinary Squad * Izumo Inn * Sekirei Universe ; Featured * Uzume * Kazehana * Sekirei * Karasuba * Natsuo Ichinomi * Minaka Hiroto ; Media * Sekirei Anime * Sekirei Manga * Sekirei Games * Sekirei Audio CDs * Sekirei Fan Collectibles * Voice Actors Latest News *'Volume 10 will be released this month' Volume 10 of the Manga will be on sale June 25, 2010 Source: Square Enix - Sekirei *'June preview' The preview of the first episode season of Sekirei will air JUNE 13 23:30 (local time) Source: Sekirei-tv *'Sekirei on break till June' The Mangaka of Sekirei has stated that there will not be any Sekirei Manga released for the month of May for golden week because the author wants to take a break. *'Second Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ trailer released' Check it out on their official site: Sekirei trailer 2 *'~Pure Engagement~ to be aired in summer 2010' The official site of the upcoming second season of Sekirei, has confirmed that the series will start to air in july 2010. Source: Sekirei-tv *'Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ Announcement' The official website of the Sekirei television anime has announced on Sunday that production on a new Sekirei television anime series, Sekirei ~Pure Engagement , has been green-lit. The new anime series is described as the second season of Sekirei. Director Keizou Kusakawa, writer Takao Yoshioka, character designer Shinpei Tomooka, musical composer Hiroaki Sano, and the Seven Arcs anime studio all return from the first anime adaptation of Sakurako Gokurakuin's manga. Shinnosuke Tachibana (Minato), Saori Hayami (Musubi), Marina Inoue (Tsukiumi), and Kana Hanazawa (Kusano) lead the main cast in reprising their respective roles. Source: Animenewsnetwork Category:Browse